1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to chairs, and particularly to a modular, multiple-seat chair that provides a chair assembly convertible from use by a single person to use by more than one person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often when one is seated and working on a particular project that requires focusing on a centralized object such as a computer screen or the like, the need arises to enlist one or more additional sets of eyes to insure that the project is proceeding correctly. This scenario usually requires that the additional people stand or stoop beside the person seated in the chair. Alternatively, extra chairs (if available) must be laboriously transported from surrounding areas so that the additional people can be comfortably seated. Both of the above-described scenarios involve either discomfort or disruption. It would certainly be advantageous if additional seating were already easily available and incorporated in the primary chair. The related art discloses such arrangements but the disclosed devices are inefficient and cumbersome. The art would certainly welcome a chair that is of a relatively modern design and is easily converted from a single to multiple seating arrangements with a minimum of difficulty. Thus, a modular, multiple-seat chair solving the aforementioned problems is desired.